


Wild Oats And The Spreading Thereof

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, FredLivesAU, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Magic plant, More Vaginal Sex, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Pegging, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Written drunk edited sober, alcohol use, tongue in cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry and Neville have a wild party for their twenty third birthday.
Relationships: Alicia Spinnet/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell/George Weasley, Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 21





	Wild Oats And The Spreading Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July 2020 Round of [**FireWhiskeyFic**](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org) and the prompts: Neville Longbottom, Grimmauld Place, Devil's Snare, "There's Only One Bed" and Blocked Floo. This is the cleaned up version, I've fixed the typing and removed any authorial notes, (it's more edited than my usual fic!) but otherwise left unaltered as possible. It is a little tongue cheek and has a throw everything against the wall approach. So most of those tags only occur quite briefly
> 
> If you'd like to read the original drunk creation it is located on the comm:[here](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/39807.html)

The party was in full swing and the pumpkin juice and the butterbeer had long since given way to copious amounts of rum and proper beer and that ever popular drink of the wizarding world, firewhiskey. The only drink that wizards have that anyone seems to drink apart from when they’re in the Three Broomsticks. 

The party was a birthday party and it was a joint one for Harry and Neville who were both turning twenty-three and were still young and horny. While it was a joint party as their birthdays were so close together, Harry had provided the venue; a dusty old place called Grimmauld Place while Neville had provided the food and the drinks. Or half of them as quite a lot of drinks were being drunk and even Neville couldn’t afford them all.

Neville would have provided the venue as well but Harry has insisted, saying something about how Grimmauld Place could get completely trashed for all he cared about it.

Acting as a host, Neville was doing circuits around the house, checking on people’s conversations, pointing them in the direction of the food, it wasn’t exactly keeping in with his inclination but again he was the host and thus had duties to perform.

What was keeping in with his inclination was not to notice the heated gazes of the people of all genders that were following him around the rooms. It was quite unlike either Harry or Neville to think that they were fancy-able, attractive or any way desirable. 

But boy were they!

Neville had been quit oblivious to the advances of Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchley and even the renewed, combined efforts of Lavender and Seamus Finnigan who had been quite unambiguous. Neville still continued doing his duties.

“There you are Neville,” said Harry Potter, looking worried and reappearing from the kitchen in the basement of his extremely large, well-equipped house. “We have a problem.”

“What? What is it?” asked Neville, eyes wide with surprise.

“The floo is blocked.”

“It’s blocked?” Neville asked, still surprised. “What do you mean blocked?”

“Blocked as in non-functional. As in: everyone’s stuck here for the night.”

“What?” said Parvati Patil who was nearby, and also rather drunk. “What do you mean stuck here?”

“Well the floo’s blocked and we’re all too drunk to Disapparate or ride a broom and as we’re all witches and wizards there’s no other way we can travel, you know,” said Harry

“I’m not sure that’s true...” started Neville.

“No other way!” insisted Harry. “So everyone be prepared to stay the night.”

“Oh God, don’t tell me there’s only one bed,” commented Susan Bones.

“No, no, there’s more than one bed. There’s lots of bedrooms, it’s fine,” said Harry.

“There’s only one bed per room though?” said Seamus Finnigan, taking Harry by the arm. 

“No, it’s a big house. There are rooms with multiple beds.” said Harry, looking at Seamus’ hand on his arm.

“Only one room! And one bed!” Lavender said and she took hold of his other arm. Harry looked from side to side and saw the intense look on their faces. He didn’t know they’d already tried this on Neville and he was their second choice but he at least saw what their intention was. 

“You can look after folks. Can’t you, Nev?” he said with a sheepish smile and without waiting for a response, he was led off upstairs by the couple. 

Neville looked around, and wondered how best to spread the news but around him the party was dissolving into purest smut, and no-one payed him much attention.

There was a warm touch on his arm, Neville trembled, the touch sent an instant sensation shuddering through him. He would have pulled away but instead saw Ginny Weasley who had touched his arm in much the same way that Seamus and Lavender had done to Harry and remained quite still.

“Ginny?” he said, winning awards for banter.

“Hey, Nev,” she said, looking up at him with round brown eyes. “Sorry to interrupt but there are problems I need you to sort out.”

Knowing what sort of story is he was in, Neville grinned; thoughts of dirtiness filling his mind.

“Oh yes?”

“Yes, there’s an infestation of Devil’s Snare upstairs you need to deal with.”

Neville pouted. 

“It’s not an infestation you know,” he said.

“It needs sorting out whatever it is.” Ginny took his hand more firmly. “Can I show you?”

“Yes, I guess.” Neville said and let himself be led away.

“Right this way,” Ginny said, leading him up a flight of stairs and into the first bedroom. “It’s in here...” her voice died away.

Neville followed her into the room and stared. In the few short minutes they’d been away Seamus and Lavender had stripped Harry entirely bare. He was draped across the bed, with Seamus facefucking him. Harry was prone across the bed with Seamus’ hand tangled up in his ebony hair and Seamus’ cock fucking his throat. Harry gagged and spit covered his chin and Seamus’ cock while Lavender giggled and fondled Harry’s arse. Her fingers pushed into him: glistening and covered in lube. She was cooing to him and telling him how well he’d take that big cock of Seamus’ up his arse.

“This is not the right room,” Ginny said.

Neville stared.

“Come on.” Ginny dragged him away.

The next room held the Weasley twins, both very much alive and enjoying the pleasure of a twin room. In one single bed, Katie rode George and in the other bed, Fred was being pile driven by Alicia with a strap-on.

“Still not the right room,” Ginny said. “Let’s try the next one”

In the third room, Pansy Parkinson was tied to a bed by a great mass of vines directed by Hermione Granger’s wand. The coils of the plant were around Pansy’s wrists and ankles and knees and elbows. They encircled and lifted Pansy’s breasts and allowed them to be sucked and licked by an eager Hermione.

One coil of the plant wrapped around Pansy’s neck and pushed between her lips while the others spiralled together to press home between her legs. Hermione grinned as Pansy squealed around the tentacle like appendage pressing down her throat.

“Still not it,” Ginny said, nettled.

“I think there actually was a Devil’s snare in that room,” Neville said, resisting the pull of Ginny’s arm. “I think we should keep watching, just in case Hermione needs help.”

“When has Hermione ever needed help?” Ginny said.

“It could happen!” Neville exclaimed. 

“No, no. We better try another room”

The next room was mercifully empty until Ginny pulled them into it and slammed the door shut.

“Look at this, there’s only one bed.” Ginny said looking about the room.

“Why do people keep saying that?” Neville said.

“Because it means we’ll have to sleep together, get it?”

“No.”

“Sleep. Together. Yes?”

“Oh!”

Neville kissed Ginny, drawing her into his arms with a sudden lunge. Ginny melted into his arms to use a cliché, her hands clutching and feeling his chiselled hairy chest through the thin party shirt he’d worn to the... well, party.

“You could have just said!”

“People were being pretty obvious and you were ignoring them.”

“Was not.”

“Were too, and you know you were,” Ginny said. “I thought plants would get your attention.”

“I do not just pay attention to plants,” Neville said crossly. “I’m good at more than just plants.”

“Show me!” Ginny said.

“Gladly,” Neville said and kissed her again.

His arms held her firmly. His tongue darted into her mouth repeatedly. Neville staggered forward, towards the leftmost of the two beds in the room. His fingers cupped and squeezed Ginny’ breasts, the thumb circling and pressing over the prominence of the even more erect nipple poking through the thin fabric of Ginny’s dress.

His hands moved to the straps of the dress, pulling them apart and tearing the dress down to her waist. Ginny squeaked but made no objection to Neville burying his face in her breasts. 

“Oh fuck!” she moaned, getting the words out correctly after a couple of attempts.

“Is this what you wanted?” Neville asked.

“It’s exactly want I wanted!” Ginny said.

They’d reached the bed and Ginny toppled down on it. Her dress came all the way down to the floor and her high-heeled legs splayed open. Neville’s hands, crude and rough and dirty from plant work than never quite came clean, ran up the inside of Ginny’s legs.

“Oh fuck,” Ginny said as Neville spread her wide.

“What are these?” Neville asked, his hands playing over the gossamer thin and translucent knickers that had been revealed when Ginny’s dress had come off. “Did you wear these especially?”

“Just for you,” Ginny said, “do you like them?”

“I hate them,” Neville growled in a quite un-Neville like way, “completely.”

He tore them off.

Ginny squealed. But the panties had been soaked even before Neville took them and her now exposed pussy was shiny and wet. Even more so after his treatment of her.

She tore at his pants and trousers, not quite as effectively but Neville assisted and his clothes were around his ankles in no time.

“Well I was going to fuck you but God... look at that,” Ginny said, staring at Neville’s cock. 

“You’ll manage.” Neville said and sank into her.

Ginny squirmed and gasped but Neville was relentless, pushing his cock to the hilt inside of her.

“Fuuuck” she moaned.

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Neville groaned and started to rock his hips. Ginny moaned and whimpered and Neville seized her ankles and hoisted them to his shoulders, shifting the angle of his thrusts until the woman squirming desperately underneath him squealed and moaned in time with his fucking.

“Touch yourself,” Neville commanded and Ginny’s hand went to her clit, playing and toying with it as Neville stretched her wide just underneath it.

Ginny clenched tight around him, her hand leaving ff it’s playing as her belly clenched and hollowed as she sucked in deep breaths and came but Neville thrust on undeterred, until with a titanic thrust he deeply buried himself and spewed come deep into her.

He collapsed next to her. He stroked his hands through Ginny’s damp with sweat, but still luxurious, red hair.

“So I’m guessing you like me?” Neville said.

“Well if there had been more than one bed, you’d have been out of luck,” Ginny said with a breathless laugh, “but as it is, you’re pretty good.”

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth
> 
> And a final signal boost for [**FireWhiskeyFic**](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
